


Operation- Break Vanderwood's character

by Perennial_Mii



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial_Mii/pseuds/Perennial_Mii
Summary: A small drabble about 707 attempting to get a reaction from Vanderwood





	Operation- Break Vanderwood's character

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt idea from a friend of mine :)  
> Go easy on me as it's my first Mystic Messenger work ^^;  
> I've reposted it here from my tumblr blog Mini-mikas-mess, where I take requests

Luciel eagerly awaited Vanderwood’s arrival. He’d always gone to many lengths to try and push Vanderwood out of his composed and stoic persona; surely his maid must be miserable never being able to openly express himself. Luciel didn’t mind him snapping at him if it allowed him to express some genuine emotion. 

Luciel had taken it upon himself to further his tactics in hopes of receiving a more intense emotional response; Vanderwood was important to him since he had sheltered Luciel under his wings since he joined, albeit reluctantly.  
The red haired hacker’s eyes darted to the door upon hearing the security system clear a person for entry. Vanderwood had finally arrived, it was time for his ‘plan’ to be put in motion. In truth, he didn’t actually have a plan, he was simply going to try anything that would get a reaction from his colleague. 

“Good morning Mr. Stark~” Luciel cheerily greeted. A positive way to begin, Vanderwood hated his code name, surely calling him by his requested name would put him in brighter spirits.  
“Morning,” came his monotone response.  
“Don’t worry, I made sure everywhere was spotless for your arrival,” the hacker hummed. 

Vanderwood surveyed the bunker intently, releasing an exasperated sigh as a result. The bunker was certainly in a better state than usual, none of Luciel’s clothing was carelessly scattered on the floor. However, there were still surfaces coated with honey budda chips and Ph.D Pepper in addition to their discarded wrappers being littered around the rooms. There was even a minuscule mountain of unwashed cutlery and dishes, despite the brunette only cleaning up yesterday. 

“707, you must be joking if you consider this clean,” his face remained unchanged but a hint of annoyance was certainly present.  
Luciel playfully pouted “I’m sorry Agent Stark, will you forgive me if I help you clean under your guidance?”  
“You? Help me clean? Please…. If this is your idea of spotless, I’d rather you just not interfere,” Vanderwood harshly disregarded. He whirled around to begin his cleaning duties in the kitchen but was halted by Luciel’s grip on his clothing.  
“Fine,” the red head sighed dejectedly. “How about I cook an out of this world lunch for you?” He continued.  
“Not a chance, I’d rather die. I don’t want you trashing the order I’m about to establish, and I don’t particularly want heated honey budda chips,” His response was instant and barely left Luciel time to end his question.  
“You’re such a jerk,” Luciel teased. “I’m trying to be nice, why won’t you accept my help?” He pouted once again.  
The brunette brought his left hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Help from you means there’s an agenda, therefore, I’ll pass,”  
Luciel brought his hand to his chest and with his face, feigned being insulted “I, God 7, am a kind being who’s trying to bestow such kindness upon you,” 

Vanderwood scoffed, mercilessly cutting Luciel’s connection to his clothing. He muttered under his breath and paced towards the kitchen, once again being denied by the hacker. Luciel had flown from his chair, dramatically dropped to the floor and clung to Vanderwood’s leg.  
“Please Agent Stark, accept this poor soul’s help,” he playfully begged, dragging out his words. 

The typically un-phased man was stunned. He rapidly blinked before regaining his composure in seconds. “Agent 707, release me right this instant or I will taze you,” he threatened, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
Luciel had finally succeeded in prying a response from the senior agent, but it wasn’t enough. ‘Oh, I’ve got it! I pray to thou above that I make it out alive’ he mentally declared. 

“Fine, fine, if that’s what you wish,” he conceded. He swiftly picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself down. “But sir Stark, can you just turn and face me for a second? I’ll leave you alone afterwards, I promise,” he continued to pester, attempting to sound as serious as possible. 

Vanderwood released a sigh, turning on his heels “very we-”  
Luciel reached for Vanderwood’s face, cautiously but effectively holding him in position and with this opportunity, he leaned in for a quick peck on the unsuspecting male’s lips. It was brief, but it cut Vanderwood off and left him baffled for a split second.  
Vanderwood’s body flushed with heat, feeling weak due to the effects. 'What just happened?’. His brain completely shut down as he grew internally flustered. 'How should he respond to this? Is this just one of 707’s pranks? Did 707… Like him? Is it possible for someone to like him? Did he like 707 in return?’ A trace of pink dusted his cheeks. Either way, there was no way he could let Luciel get the better of him. 

Before Luciel could spot the minuscule blush, Vanderwood clutched the collar of his junior and returned the previous kiss. However, this time the interlocking lips were teeming with passion, both participants receiving more pleasure than they had expected. Vanderwood couldn’t help but notice how soft Luciel’s lips felt against his, while he in return was truly enchanted by how attractive his senior was in such close proximity. 

Vanderwood cut the act of intimacy and shoved Luciel back “Do you half arse everything? You can’t even kiss properly,” he mocked, turning his back to the red head before he could comprehend the situation.  
Luciel remained still, a crimson saturating his face. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest and his legs thought they would buckle. He couldn’t do anything except expressionlessly blink as the brunette huffed to the kitchen. 'The plan was to break Vanderwood’s character, not the reverse…’ 

On the contrary, Vanderwood’s face was ablaze with heat, there was zero chance he would let Luciel think he got the better of him. He simply went to carry out his duties to avoid Luciel’s mockery of his reaction. Agent Vanderwood wasn’t a person who opened up to people and he definitely didn’t give out affection to just anyone. 

Luciel was special, he realised this a long time ago. This 'pest’ of a human he’d known for many years had slowly but persistently crawled into his heart. As an agent, he’s aware relationships are nothing but trouble and he was certain Luciel didn’t truly reciprocate those feelings. So instead, he softly traced his lips with his index finger. He was holding a gentle but genuine smile, one he refused to show this harsh world. If he and Luciel couldn’t become a true couple, you best believe he was going to treasure the sensation he received from his love.


End file.
